Many offices and businesses utilize fluorescent lights to extensively illuminate large areas of buildings, thereby eliminating the need for using several small lights. However, traditional fluorescent lights are inefficient and may require great amounts of electrical energy to produce light. This is problematic, as large buildings may contain many fluorescent light fixtures that remain on for long periods of time, leading to a significant waste in energy. Plus, fluorescent fixtures have tombstone brackets, which carry the electrical circuit to power the fluorescent lights. These tombstones are vulnerable to arcing and restrict the ability to rotate the fluorescent lights, which would break the electrical circuit.